


Strip Study

by LittlexSheep



Series: LtR AU ficlets and drabbles [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D/s relationship, Effective study methods, Learning the Ropes AU, Lingerie, M/M, Mention of spanking, established AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: Jesse and Genji need a little help studying. Gabe and Jack are happy to help.





	Strip Study

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710) by [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan). 



> The title is....very lame. Like strip poker but strip.....study. Just take it okay.
> 
> As always please read Learning the Ropes by Purely-A-Trashcan to know what the heck is going on! <3
> 
> I'm trying very hard to get back into the swing of writing. I still have so much to do, and I'm not planning on stopping any time soon. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Big huge thanks to hellagaymccree on tumblr, who gave me the prompt! This got its own work instead of being tossed into the prompts work since it hit 2k words.

“Commercial, Genj.”

“Next one, next one. I'm getting a snack.”

“Sounds fine to me. Wait, whatever you're getting, I want some too.”

“Come get your own!”

Jesse chased Genji into the kitchen, the two laughing loudly as it turned into a playful scuffle. Jack looked up from his tablet, catching eyes with Gabe sitting across from him. A silent agreement seemed to be had: they had to intervene.

The boys’ intentions had been good and well, deciding they would drill each other for a final exam they had in two days for a class they shared this semester. Then the TV came on and they decided to only study during commercial breaks. And then they found excuses every commercial to put it off even more. And, well… 

“Doesn’t this exam count for 25% of your entire grade?” Jack asked the two as they came back into the living room, bowls of ice cream in hand. Jesse at least had the sense to look concerned (or maybe it was guilty) while Genji just shrugged, digging into the pile of mint chocolate chip in his bowl. 

“We’re gonna study! Eventually!” Jesse claimed, sheepishly tucking into his own bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough. 

“Isn’t your exam tomorrow?” Gabe asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Day after tomorrow,” Genji responded a bit too quickly. 

“Good. Then we have _two_ days to help you study.”

The boys groaned.

 

\---

 

“I don’t think this is working,” Jack sighed, rubbing the hot, reddened skin beneath his hand. Genji flinched hard over his lap, trying and failing to hold back his sniffles and tears.

Gabe helped Jesse to his feet, giving an apologetic caress to his boy's hip. “Agreed. Spanking for wrong answers doesn't really work when we haven't gotten a single correct one.”

Jesse sniffed and yanked his pants and underwear back up, hissing between his teeth when the fabric slid over his ass. “Yeah, well, some of us ain't any good at history. It's just a core class, we only have to do well enough to pass.”

“No one said you had to be ‘good’ at it,” Jack said, helping Genji up gingerly, “But you’re right that you need to do well enough to pass.” Genji’s smaller form was wrapped up tight in Jack’s arms and against his chest, a hand rubbing his back to soothe him. “Genji already failed this class once, and he promised me that taking it with you would help him pass it this time. I’ve already looked, and he would need at least an 86 on this exam just to finish with a passing grade.” 

A muffled sob broke out of Genji and Jack held him tighter, shushing and assuring him it would be okay. Gabe sighed, standing. “Alright. You boys get ready for bed. We’ll read over your study guide together before we go to sleep. And then tomorrow we’ll try again. Okay?” The two nodded, looking sullen as they eventually left up the stairs hand in hand. The doms were quiet as they turned everything off for the night.

“You know spanking isn’t going to work any better tomorrow,” Jack said to Gabe when they met again at the bottom of the stairs. 

“I’m aware,” Gabe said, a shadow of a smirk on the corner of his lips. Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Gabriel Reyes, what are you up to?”

“ _We_ are going to help the boys tomorrow with a different tactic,” Gabe explained casually, taking the lead up the stairs. “One I think everyone will like.”

Jack shook his head, trying and failing to control the smile on his own face. 

 

\---

 

“Ready?”

Jack adjusted his shirt for what felt like the millionth time. A nervous twitch. He shot Gabe a half-hearted glare. “You owe me for doing this.”

“Oh come on, Sunshine. It’s for the boys.”

“Yeah, sure. For the boys.”

The smile on Gabe’s face grew into a grin. “Alright, maybe I enjoy it too.”

“No shit.”

Gabe clapped a hand on Jack’s shoulder, less-than-gently coaxing him out of their bedroom and down the stairs to where their boyfriends were. Their backpacks, binders, and many papers were spread out on the coffee table, giving the illusion they were deep into studying. Being that their eyes were trained on the television mounted on the wall in front of them, that was highly doubtful.

“Time to study,” Gabe announced, pressing the power button on the remote for the television. The duo on the couch groaned, reluctantly standing up. “Oh no, sit down. No one’s going over knees tonight.”

Jesse quirked a brow, plopping back down unceremoniously. “Alright, I give. What’s the catch?”

“And why are you both wearing so much?” Genji chimed in, inspecting the older men with a scrutinizing eye. It was a bit odd; both men had on more accessories than two people who had been relaxing at home for a while ought to still be wearing. Gabe wore his old black beanie, Jack in a baseball cap, and both men were wearing watches and still had their ties and shoes on. Normally, once they were home, they removed their watches and ties, and they definitely didn’t wear hats around the house. 

Gabe shrugged, snatching up one of the study guides laying out. “Don’t you worry about that. Let’s get to studying.”

 

The first few questions went easily enough. When they had all read over the study guide together last night, Jack had marked every question in correspondence to how well the boys seemed to feel they knew the content. Jesse noticed right off the bat that they were being asked the ones they felt most confident about, the two answering easily together. Jesse _also_ noticed that with each right answer, one of the doms would casually remove an item of clothing. It didn’t seem suspicious at first; Jack toeing off his running shoes, Gabe setting his watch to the side. 

But once they got to the questions that required Jesse and Genji to actually think before agreeing on an answer, the men in front of them had obviously removed quite a bit of clothing (mostly accessories, anyway), since it all sat in the recliner in a small discarded pile. Watches and shoes and hats, even Jack’s reading glasses. That seemed suspicious, given the man now had to squint a bit to read the paper in his hand. And what seemed especially odd was their socks. 

They looked… 

Silky? Sheer? Jesse couldn’t help but stare at the fabric covering their feet as he thought about his answers, even having to get a nudge from Genji a few times to get him to focus again. 

“Jesse.”

“Sir?” Jesse responded automatically, looking up sheepishly at Gabe. 

“Focus, dulcito. Do you know the answer?”

“I--”

Wait.

Jesse’s eyes widened. “They’re _stockings_!” he yelped out, only getting stares in return. 

“Okay, I don’t know the answer but I know it’s at least not _that_ ,” Genji commented.

Jesse sputtered. “No, no, I mean-- You’re both wearing stockings??” Jesse tried again, mouth agape when he only got stares again. Genji’s interest had at least been caught, eyebrows raised as he noticed as well.

Jack and Gabe looked nonplussed, and perhaps a little irritated for the derailment. “Jesse, if you don’t focus we’re going to go back to spankings,” Jack warned. Jesse crossed his arms and sunk back into the couch, frowning. He didn’t understand, but something was definitely going on.

Genji caught on before Jesse did, after another correct answer was given and Jack casually undid a button on his shirt.

“Oh,” he purred, “I’m suddenly much more interested in history.”

The smallest flash of white lace came into view with the loosened fabric across Jack’s chest, and Jesse felt his mouth go dry. 

“Focus,” Gabe chastised, noticing Jesse staring intensely at his shirt, like it was going to disintegrate if he stared hard enough. “We need to go back over the ones you missed.”

“I’m ready,” Genji said, leaning forward. Jesse shook his head, attempting to get the dirty images out of his head.

“Yeah,” he muttered, “Me too.”

 

\---

 

“I got that right! Take it off!” Genji whined at Jack, who had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants but hadn’t moved to remove them any further.

“One last question, then both of us will take off the last thing,” Jack shot back. He turned his gaze to Jesse, who was damn near sweating with restraint. Every nerve in his body was screaming to _touch!_ now that their prizes were mostly revealed. Just the damn pants were left. “Jesse, last question. Keep quiet, Genji.”

Genji whined as the question was read off, obviously knowing the answer. “Jesse, come ooon! You know this!” he hissed as Jesse thought in silence, eyes glued to the sights in front of him. In a weird way, it was actually helping him focus.

“It’s...It’s, uh…”

Jesse swallowed, or at least tried to. Had his throat always been so dry? He settled for clearing his throat, teeth worrying at his lip. He had the answer, it was so close, he knew it was--

Everyone jumped as Jesse’s fist hit the coffee table, his face lit up. “I know it!” Genji whooped when Jesse yelled the answer, and both of the younger men looked expectantly at their boyfriends, eyes wide.

It kind of looked like the dogs at feeding time, Gabe thought to himself.

A whine that had to be involuntary left Jesse’s throat as the two pairs of pants remaining were dropped and kicked away. “That’s, this is, you’re--” Jesse cleared his throat again, face red. “What is this-- you’ve had this??”

Gabe looked down at his revealed outfit, scoffing out a laugh. The black lace and nylon covering his pecs also accentuated their natural shape, while there must have been something at work to heft them together; the valley between them never looked so deep. The red ribbon weaving around gave a shocking contrast, drawing the eye downwards with the connecting piece of decorated nylon down his toned stomach, hiding nothing in its opacity. The bottom portion had the decorative ribbons become functional as they tied into long knotted ribbons on the sides of his hips, just begging for a good tug to come apart. But more pretty than that was the delicious looking bulge at the front, looking much more comfortable than what delicate-looking underwear typically looked like on a man’s body. 

“These are from the new line of men’s lingerie we’re launching next month.Designed it myself. We _were_ going to bring some of it home for you two to model, but this happened instead.”

Jack was wearing something similar in design, with the lace, nylon, and ribbon, but his didn’t have the bridge from top to bottom. Instead, Jack’s was white with a baby blue ribbon for accent, his pecs looking ridiculously delicious in the bralette while the bottoms rode dangerously low on his hips, all without sacrificing the same comfortable look Gabe’s had to it. Genji was already pawing at the dangling ribbons on his hips, looking like he was trying hard not to sink his claws in without permission. The accompanying stockings both men wore only perfected the look, especially with the matching garters.

Jesse was reaching out without even realizing he was doing it at first. This felt like a wet dream come to life; he had never seen the doms in anything like this before. 

“Well? Was this worth the study drill? Think it helped?” Jack was asking. Jesse barely noticed, nodding dumbly along with Genji.

“Can, can we touch?” Jesse was finally able to get out, after he got the whine in the back of his throat under control. The slight nod of Gabe’s head was enough to have him surging forward, nearly tripping over the coffee table as he got himself pressed against his boyfriend. 

A casual touch along Gabe’s body quickly revealed that the bottoms of these particular lingerie sets were backless.

_Fuck_.

 

\---

 

_Let’s go over this study guide. One more time, just you and me._

Damn it, Jesse could still practically feel Gabe’s weight in his lap. He had gotten Jesse back on the couch, knees on either side of Jesse’s waist as he straddled him, purring in that tone that was enough to get Jesse hard regardless of the words he said.

_Come on, dulcito, you know the answer._

Ha. That was easy for Gabe to say when he was looking like a damn snack right on top of him. More so than usual, anyway. 

_Get this one right and I’ll let you keep touching. Focus._

God, and Gabe really had let him touch everywhere. It was fucking exhilarating, even when Gabe had flipped the script once they had finished the study guide. Of course, it was Jesse who had stripped this round. Well, not during the studying, he wasn’t wearing a ridiculous amount of items like Gabe had been. But afterwards, Gabe had his wrists pinned while Jesse was begging for him, lightheaded from the constant swap between academics and the porno that was his life at that moment. 

“Jesse, are you finished? You can turn in your exam and leave when you’re ready.”

Snapping back to reality, Jesse swallowed, scooting his chair closer to the table in front of him. Now was the _worst_ time to have a raging hard-on. He gave his professor a grin, shuffling the exam paper in his hand as though he hadn’t just been daydreaming about his boyfriend pounding him while dressed in the sexiest damn lingerie he’d ever seen.

“I’m just, uh, just looking over my answers one last time. Sorry ma’am.”

Genji snickered from somewhere in the back of the class. Asshole. Due to Jesse’s… _affliction_ … Genji was up and turning in his exam before him, fluttering his eyelashes as he asked if he could get his exam graded now. He even got permission to take a picture once the grade was marked in red, no doubt sending it off to Jack -- a good enough grade, judging by the triumphant smirk on his face.

That was a good idea, actually, Jesse thought. Who knew what reward Gabe would give him for passing his exam with flying colors. Better yet, what would the study sessions with his boyfriend be like from then on if he proved this was a success?

Jesse hurried to turn in his exam before his mind got carried away again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on Tumblr at BaadBaadBlackSheep, and Twitter @BaadBlackSheep. I'm always taking prompts or just looking to chat!


End file.
